Dancemin
' '''is character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Dancemin resembles a mirror ball. He has a yellow face and he has a violet mirror ball on his head. ''For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Dancemin As a Bugmin, the mirror ball on his head is coloured red. Personality He is a happy go lucky dancer. He always love to dance. When Dancemin makes a noise, he says 'Dance' or 'Dancing'. Relationships * Masato (current owner) * Mutemin (opponent when Dancemin was a Bugmin, now friends as a Promin) * Banemin (opponent in episode 24) * Chakkamin (teammate and fusion partner when confronting Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin in episode 44) Abilities Dancemin's Kamiwaza ability is to make people dance during parties and festivals. As a Bugmin, he can make anyone dance endlessly. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Dancemin made his debut as a Bugmin in episode 20 when he made Yuto, Yui, Wanda, Shuu and Mirai and anyone else in Kirakira First Street dance with his Bugwaza ability. However, he was captured and debugged By Masato with help from Mutemin. In episode 24, he was summoned by Masato in order to prevent Yuto from reaching Bug-Shugamin by making him dance. However, Yuto bounced him away using Banemin. In episode 28, Dancemin was summoned by Masato along with some of his other Promins in order to confront Bug-Stopmin who used to be with Yuto before he got rebugged. However, he was stopped or knocked out by Bug-Stopmin's Bugwaza ability. In episode 37, Dancemin successfully helped Yuto and Masato and their Promin buddies Turbomin and Jetmin escape Wanda. In episode 44, Dancemin was fused with Chakkamin throughout Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Chacemin. He used his fire-dancing powers to stop Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin, giving Yuto and Masato the chance to recapture and debug them. However, Dancemin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and then rebugged after defusing with Chakkamin. Bug-Dancemin was then recaptured and debugged by Masato in episode 45. Dancemin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Dancemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 06 when he caused Yuto, Wanda and an unnamed realistic man to dance like crazy. Bug-Dancemin was captured and debugged by Yuto's rival Masato. In chapter 11, Dancemin tried to fight Don Bugdez for Masato but failed. Later, Dancemin was recovered along with the other Promins Masato has so far by Ga-tomin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Dancemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Dancemin's Bugmin ego was searched in a dancing class by Masato in episode 20. Resemblances * Dancemin resembles a mirror ball in either at a Japanese karaoke party or a disco. Notes * Dancemin has similarities with Danceman from the anime Sgt.Frog. * Dancemin is the first Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Masato in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * Dancemin's name comes from the word 'dance'. Gallery Yuto dancing with Dancemin.PNG Dancemin on Banemin with nervous.PNG Banemin flew Dancemin away.PNG Dancemin eye catch.PNG Chakkamin and Dancemin celebrates with Wanda-ho Wanda.PNG Dance, Deodo and Slow stand with shocked.PNG Links * Dancemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Promin Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season